Crossdressing
by Kokoro Phantomhive
Summary: An alternate version to Yuki's response to his dress. He just... snapped. Yuki/Kyo Yaoi. Rated M for safety. Maybe Yuki/HatsuHaru? Maybe. * *


Yay! A new story! And a new update for my HP story by tommorow, maybe even fo rmy KH one. Sigh - _- I haven't written in a while. And I have to post a Vampire Academy story! Grr! SO much work... -_- haha... I hope you like it, I mean I've only at the end of the second chapter in "Fruits Basket" but my gaydar just went nuts when I saw Yuki and Kyo! Yaoi-ness! Huzzah!

* * *

"Yuki! You look sooo adorable!" I crooned, batting my eyelashes at him. Then, unable to hide it, I burst out laughing.

"Shut up." Yuki groaned, hiding his face in his hands. They made him do it, but god he hated it. So much. SO, so much. Obviously, I could tell. He looked ready to kill anyone that said he was "cute". I'm still laughing... no wait... I wasn't really laughing anymore. I was just trying to figure out an excuse for the red stainging my cheeks.

_Why am I blushing?_

_I dunno.... Yuki is a goddam cute crossdresser._

_No he isn't_

_Yes, he is_

_No_

_Yes_

_No_

_Stop arguing with yourself. If I think he's cute then yes you think he's cute. So there._

_Fine he is. But I don't like him like that!_

_Yes you do._

_I swear to go I have to stop talking to my inner "cat"_

_You likeee him!_

_Shut up._

_No denial? HAHA! Yes, he is cute. Go kiss him_

_What?_

_Go_

_No._

_Fine. Your choice, man._

These were normally the inner battles Kyo I with himself. Ya, I get that bored. No, I'm not insane. Oh wait, I've been staring at him for five minutes now. Do something!

Yuki's P.O.V

I hate this dress. So much, I only agreed to do it because I have cross dressed before, so at least I could put it on by myself, and the girls well... held me at gunpoint until I did it. Well great, Now I'm going to look like a fool in front of Kyo. Oh crap, speak of the cat...

"Yuki! You look sooo adorable!" Kyo crooned, batting his eyelashes at him. Then, unable to hide it, he burst out laughing.

"Shut up." I groaned, hiding behind my hands. Why would he see me like this? I looked so dumb. Dammit!! Wait... he's been laughing for awhile now. I lift my head a bit so I can look at him. He' snot really laughing, is he? It's so fake... Oh, he's stopped laughing now. He's staring at me! He's staring at me! Oh no... wait... is he daydreaming? His eyes are all glazed over... What the hell is he thinking about? Hm...

"Yuki?" I ask, dropping my hands. He snaps out of his thoughts, a faint red tinging his cheeks.

"Ya?" He glares, pulling on a loose thread at the edge of his shirt.

"What were you just thinking about?" I ask, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing. Why are you touching me?" He asks, confusion evident on his features. His gorgeous features. I immediately pull my hand back, realizing that we weren't nice to each other like this in public. I mean he had his sweet moments with me, but he liked being "Mister Tough Guy" in public. No, we aren't dating. I wish we were. I don't even know if he's straight! He's just a nice guy, aside from all the fighting.

"Sorry, Kyo." I whisper, turning around so I don't have to face him. The loneliness is starting to get to me. I haven't even had my first kiss yet, and considering I'm gay, I won't be having one for awhile. Wait... am I crying? Oh... oh shit. I run off to the bathroom, ignoring Kyos and the fangirls calls. I quickly run into the door, hiding in one of the stalls. I don't even bother to dry my tears. Why? Because I am so sick of bottling this up. I text Tohru, telling her that I am not coming back. She can sell the origani without me. I'm still crying. I am such a pansy!

"Yuki?" I hear that all too familiar voice call out. I hastily wipe my eyes, and, checking to make sure I am no longer crying, I walk out of the stall.

"What?" I ask, pretending to have just been done using the bathroom. I turn on the sink and put my hands under the warm water.

"Are you alright? I mean... you just ran off..." He muttered, closing the door and locking it. Wait, locking it?

"Why'd you lock the door?" I question him, turning off the water.

"I figured you'd want privacy. You were crying..." He trails off, taking a couple of steps closer.

"N-no! I wasn't crying!" I stammer, but knowing I pretty much just told him that I was. I glance in the mirror, and noticing that are tear stains on my cheeks, and my eyes are all red and puffy. Grr...

"Yes... you were... do you think I'm a moron?!" He snapped, grabbing some paper towels roughly and handing them to me.

"No, Kyo." I sigh, then giggle. That ryhmed. I quickly put a hand over my mouth so he won't hear that.

"Why were you crying?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the counter. I ignore him, straightening my dress and smoothing down my hair.

"Why were you crying, Yuki?" He asks again, fiddling with the same loose thread as before. WHy hasn't he pulled it off? Oh no, he's getting angry. I should answer. But with what? Oh screw it. I'm going to telll him right now. Right now! Right... now..

"Yuki?!" He snapped, reaching across to shake my shoulder. I shivered at his touch.

"I was... I was crying because... because..." I stammered, blushing hard. I covered my face and leaned against the wall.

"Because?" Kyo pressed on, as I slid further down the wall until I was sitting.

"Because I love you but I know you're not gay and I'm so goddam lonely!" I blurted out as fast as I could, ready for him to mock me or yell at me or hit me or call me a fag or... anything. Anything but the schocked silence.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper, crying again. I start to get up, about to run out the door when he gets off the sink and holds me down. Lowering himself onto his knees, he lifts my chin up with one hand.

"Yuki, don't be sorry." He sighs, red eyes boring into my own blue ones.

"What?" I mouth, unable to form any coherent words. He was just... so close...

"I... I love you too, Yuki." He whispers, his face inching towards mine. I stared, open mouthed,in shock at him. He loves me too? I close my mouth, but still stare at him.

"Yuki..." He moans, before I feel a pair of lips on my own. He put one arm around my waist, pressing our lips closer together. I wrap my arms around his neck, tilting my head a upwards a little so he didn't have to lean so far down. He tightened his hold on me, our mouths moving in sync with each other. Then I feel his lips parting, his tongue brushing across my lower lip. I gasp, and he quickly takes the opportunity and shoves his tongue in my mouth, feeling every inch. I moan, and quickly respond to the kiss, our tongues battling for dominance. He tastes so good, like mint and chocolate. He quickly wins dominance again, but this time he stands up, pulling me with him. He lifts me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. He quickly walks over to the counter and sits down, allowing me to straddle him. He pants slightly, breaking the kiss for a moment as the need for oxygen becomes too great.

"I... I... thank you, Kyo." I whisper, rubbing our noses together.

"You look good in a dress, Yuki. Way too good." He laughs, resuming the kiss. I feel his cool hands going underneath my shirt, sliding up my chest. That's when I hear the door being un-locked. We both immediately froze, still in the middle of a make out, with his hands in my shirt.

"What... what the hell, guys?!" Shigure yelps, staring in shock at the two of us.

_*_*_*_*_

No, Gure-san isn't a homophobe. It's just a shock, you know? Anyway, my first make out scene! Was it good? Doesn't matter, I'm so proud! ~bows~ I haven't even kissed anyone yet, but I'm thinking about writing smut soon. It's sad when your romantic life is based around (or even just is) fanfiction. Anyways, please review.


End file.
